1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture communication method and apparatus for communicating moving picture information.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 illustrates a pair of a typical stationary moving picture communication apparatus by way of illustration As illustrated in FIG. 9, stationary TV phones 30,40 include image displays 31, 41 and cameras 32, 42, respectively. The image display 31 displays a self-picture xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d of a user, i.e., a user of phone 30, and a picture xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d of a user""s party, i.e., a user of phone 40. The image display 41 displays a self-picture xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d of the user""s party and a picture xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d of the user.
The TV phones 30, 40 are usually locked against rotation. Therefore, the image displays 31, 41 are oriented in fixed directions. The cameras 32, 42 are locked against rotation about respective optical axes thereof.
The TV phones 30, 40, both of which remain positioned substantially vertically, are used to provide TV phone communication therebetween, thereby communicating moving pictures therebetween.
Meanwhile, the use of a cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatus provides different modes of TV phone-to-TV phone communication.
FIG. 10 is a descriptive illustration, showing how a pair of conventional cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatuses is used. As illustrated in FIG. 10(a), the pair of cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatuses 35, 45 is usually vertically positioned to provide TV phone communication therebetween. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 10(b), the pair of moving picture communication apparatuses 35, 45 is horizontally positioned to communicate with one another. In this instance, the cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatuses 35, 45 are pivoted at an angle of 90 degrees in a clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the same communication apparatus 35, 45 when respective users face image displays 36, 46 thereof.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, the cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatus 35,45 includes the image displays 36,46 and cameras 37, 47, respectively.
The display image 36 displays a self-picture xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d of a user, i.e., user of moving picture communication apparatus 35, and a picture xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d of a user""s party, i.e., user of moving picture communication apparatus 45. The display image 46 displays a self-picture xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d of the user""s party and a picture xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d of the user. The displayed self-pictures xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d are downsized as mirror images that are obtained by inverting the respective self-pictures to be sent to the party""s cell-phone type communication apparatus.
The cameras 37, 47 are locked against rotation about respective optical axes thereof.
FIG. 11 is a descriptive illustration, showing how the conventional cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatus of the user displays a picture of the user""s party. As illustrated in FIG. 11(a), when the user""s moving picture communication apparatus 35 is vertically positioned to communicate with the party""s communication apparatus 45, then the party""s picture xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is displayed on the image display 36 that has an aspect ratio defined by different horizontal and vertical lengths in which the vertical length is greater than the other.
As illustrated in FIG. 11(b), when the user""s moving picture communication apparatus 35 is pivoted at an angle of 90 degrees in a counter clockwise direction thereof when the user faces the image display 36, then the party""s picture xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is enlarged and pivoted at an angle of 90 degrees in a direction opposite to the direction in which the user""s moving picture communication apparatus 35 is pivoted. This system allows an enlarged party""s picture xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d to be displayed on the image display 36 without detracting from party""s picture information.
However, a problem arises when one of the pair of cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatuses is horizontally positioned to communicate with the other communication apparatus, as illustrated in FIG. 11(b).
FIG. 12 is a descriptive illustration, showing the problem that is encountered when a pair of conventional cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatuses is used to provide TV phone communication.
FIG. 12 presupposes that the user uses the counter clockwise pivoted cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatus 35 as shown in FIG. 11(b), while the user""s party uses the vertically positioned cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatus 45 as illustrated in FIG. 12(a).
At this time, the camera 37 on the user""s moving picture communication apparatus 35 is locked against rotation about an optical axis thereof. As a result, as illustrated in FIG. 12(a), a user""s self-picture xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d displayed on the image display 46 of the party""s moving picture communication apparatus 45 is pivoted at a right angle.
Consequently, as shown in FIG. 12(b), the user""s party usually pivots the party""s communication apparatus 45 at a right angle in order to render the user""s self-picture xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d easy to view.
However, such pivotal movement of the party""s communication apparatus 45 causes another problem with the user""s communication apparatus 35 because the camera 47 on the party""s communication apparatus 45 is also locked against rotation about an optical axis thereof. This means that the enlarged party""s picture xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d displayed on the user""s communication apparatus 35 as illustrated in FIG. 11(b) is objectionably pivoted at an angle of 90 degrees. As a result, proper moving picture communication fails to be established.
Eventually, there is no other way to stop displaying the enlarged party""s picture xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d on the user""s communication apparatus 35. Consequently, the TV phone-to-TV phone communication can be established only when the pair of cell-phone type moving picture communication apparatus is used in a usual manner as illustrated in, e g., FIG. 10(b).
In short, a problem with the conventional cell phone type moving picture communication apparatus is that proper moving picture communication fails to be established when the enlarged party""s picture is displayed on the user""s communication apparatus 35 that has been pivoted at an angle of 90 degrees.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a moving picture communication method and apparatus designed to provide proper moving picture communication, even when a party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of 90 degrees is displayed on an image display of the moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a moving picture communication apparatus of a user and another moving picture communication apparatus of a user""s party, in which an image display on the user""s moving picture communication apparatus has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, pivoting a party""s picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, the party""s picture information being received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, enlarging the party""s picture information received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, displaying the pivoted and enlarged party""s picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus when the user faces the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, producing a user""s self-picture information, pivoting the user""s self-picture information as first pivotal processing in response to pivotal movement of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, encoding the pivoted user""s self-picture information, and transmitting the encoded user""s self-picture information to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the first aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a first moving picture communication apparatus of a first user and a second moving picture communication apparatus of a second user, the first moving picture communication apparatus having an image display that has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, receiving, with the first moving picture communication apparatus, second user picture information from the second moving picture communication apparatus, pivoting the second user picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, enlarging the second user picture information, displaying the pivoted and enlarged second user picture information on the image display of the first moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in a direction, the direction being one of clockwise and counter clockwise of the first moving picture communication apparatus when the first user faces the image display of the first moving picture communication apparatus, producing first user picture information, pivoting the first user picture information in response to said pivoting of the first moving picture communication apparatus, encoding the pivoted first user picture information, and transmitting the encoded first user picture information to the second moving picture communication apparatus.
This system allows the pivoted user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the same apparatus when the user faces the image display.
This feature allows moving picture information properly oriented with respect to the vertical axis of the earth to be displayed on the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
As a result, proper moving picture communication is established, even when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of some 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the pivoted user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method, comprising communicating moving picture information between a moving picture communication apparatus of a user and another moving picture communication apparatus of a user""s party, in which an image display on the user""s moving picture communication apparatus has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, pivoting a party""s picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, the party""s picture information being received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, enlarging the party""s picture information received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, displaying the pivoted and enlarged party""s picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus when the user faces the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, producing a user""s self-picture information, pivoting the user""s self-picture information as first pivotal processing in response to pivotal movement of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, enlarging the user""s self-picture information, encoding the pivoted and enlarged user""s self-picture information, and transmitting the encoded user""s self-picture information to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the second aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a first moving picture communication apparatus of a first user and a second moving picture communication apparatus of a second user, the first moving picture communication apparatus having an image display that has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, receiving, with the first moving picture communication apparatus, second user picture information from the second moving picture communication apparatus, pivoting the second user picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, enlarging the second user picture information, displaying the pivoted and enlarged second user picture information on the image display of the first moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in a direction, the direction being one of clockwise and counter clockwise of the first moving picture communication apparatus when the first user faces the image display of the first moving picture communication apparatus, producing first user picture information, pivoting the first user picture information in response to said pivoting of the first moving picture communication apparatus, enlarging the first user picture information, encoding the pivoted and enlarged first user picture information, and transmitting the encoded first user picture information to the second moving picture communication apparatus.
This system allows the pivoted and enlarged user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the same apparatus when the user faces the image display.
This feature allows moving picture information properly oriented with respect to the vertical axis of the earth is displayed on the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, and further allows the user""s self-picture information that matches in display size with the party""s moving picture communication apparatus to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
As a result, proper moving picture communication that agrees in display size with the party""s moving picture communication apparatus is established, even when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the pivoted user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a moving picture communication apparatus of a user and another moving picture communication apparatus of a user""s party, in which an image display on the user""s moving picture communication apparatus has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, pivoting a party""s picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, the party""s picture information being received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, enlarging the party""s picture information received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, displaying the pivoted and enlarged party""s picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus when the user faces the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, producing a user""s self-picture information, pivoting the user""s self-picture information as first pivotal processing in response to pivotal movement of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, providing additional image-plotting information to the user""s self-picture information, encoding the pivoted user""s self-picture information that has the additional image-plotting information provided thereto, and transmitting the encoded user""s self-picture information to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the third aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a first moving picture communication apparatus of a first user and a second moving picture communication apparatus of a second user, the first moving picture communication apparatus having an image display that has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, receiving, with the first moving picture communication apparatus, second user picture information from the second moving picture communication apparatus, pivoting the second user picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, enlarging the second user picture information, displaying the pivoted and enlarged second user picture information on the image display of the first moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in a direction, the direction being one of clockwise and counter clockwise of the first moving picture communication apparatus when the first user faces the image display of the first moving picture communication apparatus, producing first user picture information, pivoting the first user picture information in response to said pivoting of the first moving picture communication apparatus, providing image-plotting information to the pivoted first user picture information, encoding the pivoted first user picture information with the image-plotting information, and transmitting the encoded first user picture information to the second moving picture communication apparatus.
This system allows the pivoted user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the same apparatus when the user faces the image display.
This feature allows moving picture information properly oriented with respect to the vertical axis of the earth is displayed on the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
As a result, proper moving picture communication is established, even when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the pivoted user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In addition, the additional image-plotting information is provided to the user""s self-picture information. This means that other information such as character information in addition to moving pictures can be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a moving picture communication apparatus of a user and another moving picture communication apparatus of a user""s party, in which an image display on the user""s moving picture communication apparatus has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, displaying party""s picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, the party""s picture information being received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus, producing user""s self-picture information, providing additional image-plotting information to the user""s self-picture information, encoding the user""s self-picture information that has the additional image-plotting information provided thereto, and transmitting the encoded user""s self-picture information to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the fourth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method comprising communicating moving picture information between a first moving picture communication apparatus of a first user and a second moving picture communication apparatus of a second user, the first moving picture communication apparatus having an image display that has an aspect ratio defined by different vertical and horizontal lengths, receiving, with the first moving picture communication apparatus, second user picture information from the second moving picture communication apparatus, displaying the second user picture information on the image display, producing first user picture information, providing image-plotting information to the first user picture information, encoding the first user picture information with the image-plotting information, and transmitting the encoded first user picture information to the second moving picture communication apparatus.
This system allows additional image-plotting information to be provided to the user""s self-picture information. As a result, other information such as character information in addition to moving images can be sent to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
The addition of the additional image-plotting information to the user""s self-picture information reduces a moving picture area or rather the user""s self-picture information. As a result, the resulting coding amount can be inhibited when an interframe predictive coding system is used.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the fourth aspect thereof, further comprising pivoting the user""s self-picture information as first pivotal processing in response to pivotal movement of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, wherein the step of displaying the party""s picture information received from the party""s moving picture communication apparatus includes pivoting the party""s picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, enlarging the party""s picture information, and displaying the pivoted and enlarged party""s picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus when the user faces the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus, and wherein providing additional image-plotting information to the user""s self-picture information includes providing additional image-plotting information to the user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the first pivotal processing.
In other words, the fifth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the fourth aspect thereof, further comprising pivoting the first user picture information in response to a pivotal movement of the first moving picture communication apparatus, wherein the displaying the second user picture information comprises pivoting the second user picture information through an angle of substantially 90 degrees, enlarging the second user picture information, pivoting the first moving picture communication apparatus in a clockwise or counter clockwise direction when the first user faces the image display and displaying the pivoted and enlarged second user picture information on the image display, and wherein the providing image-plotting information to the first user picture information comprises providing the image-plotting information to the pivoted first user picture information.
This system allows the pivoted user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus that has been pivoted in an either clockwise or counter clockwise direction of the same apparatus when the user faces the image display.
This feature allows moving picture information properly positioned with respect to the vertical axis of the earth to be displayed on the party""s moving picture communication apparatus.
As a result, proper moving picture communication is established, even when the party""s picture information enlarged and pivoted at an angle of nearly 90 degrees is displayed on the image display of the pivoted user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In addition, the additional image-plotting information is provided to the user""s self-picture information, regardless of whether the user""s moving picture communication apparatus is pivoted. This feature allows the user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus in a similar form between when the user""s moving picture communication apparatus is pivoted to communicate with the party""s moving picture communication apparatus and when the user""s communication apparatus is non-pivoted to communicate therewith.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, wherein providing additional image-plotting information includes providing different image-plotting information to the user""s self-picture information based on a communication state.
In other words, the sixth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, wherein the providing additional image-plotting information to the first user picture information includes providing different image-plotting information to the first user picture information based on a communication state.
This system permits different amounts of image-plotting information to be provided to the user""s self-picture information to further reduce a moving picture area or rather the user""s self-picture information when a poor moving picture communication state reduces communication data speeds. This feature reduces the resulting code amount. As a result, the user""s self-picture information can be sent to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus while the number of frames to be transferred per second is retained.
A seventh aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, wherein producing user""s self-picture information includes generating a square of user""s self-picture information.
In other words, the seventh aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the third or fourth aspect of the present invention wherein producing first user picture information comprises producing a square of the first user picture information.
This system requires at least only a square zone as an area of a moving image (or rather a self-picture) to be picked up, even with moving picture communication environments in which moving picture information having an aspect ratio defined by different horizontal and vertical lengths is communicated. This feature is realized by the addition of image plotting information to the user""s self-picture information. As a result, an image pick-up unit can include a reduced volume of memory.
In addition, the square of self-picture information can be pivoted in a simplified manner, and can be processed with less man-hour rates.
An eighth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the first or third aspect of the present invention, further comprising pivoting, as second pivotal processing, the user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the first pivotal processing, inverting the user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the first pivotal processing, in order to provide a mirror image of the user""s self-picture information, downsizing the inverted user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the second pivotal processing, and displaying the downsized user""s self-picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the eight aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the first or third aspect of the present invention, further comprising inverting the pivoted first user picture information to provide a mirror image of the first user picture information, further pivoting the pivoted first user picture information, downsizing the inverted further pivoted first user picture information, and displaying the downsized first user picture information on the image display.
This system allows moving picture communication apparatuses to be held while the user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus is checked to see how it looks like.
A ninth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the second aspect of the present invention, further comprising pivoting, as second pivoting processing, the enlarged user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the first pivotal processing, inverting the enlarged user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the first pivotal processing, in order to provide a mirror image of the user""s self-picture information, downsizing the inverted user""s self-picture information that has been pivoted as the second pivotal processing, and displaying the downsized user""s self-picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the ninth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the second aspect of the present invention, further comprising inverting the enlarged pivoted first user picture information to provide a mirror image of the first user picture information, further pivoting the enlarged pivoted first user picture information, downsizing the inverted further pivoted first user picture information, and displaying the downsized first user picture information on the image display.
This system allows moving picture communication apparatuses to be held while the user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus is checked to see how it looks like.
A tenth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the fourth aspect of the present invention, further comprising inverting the user""s self-picture information in order to provide a mirror image of the user""s self-picture information, downsizing the user""s self-picture information, and displaying the inverted and downsized user""s self-picture information on the image display of the user""s moving picture communication apparatus.
In other words, the tenth aspect of the present invention provides a moving picture communication method as defined in the fourth aspect of the present invention, further comprising inverting the first user picture information in order to provide a mirror image of the first user picture information, downsizing the first user picture information, and displaying the inverted and downsized first user picture information on the image display.
This system allows moving picture communication apparatuses to be held while the user""s self-picture information to be transmitted to the party""s moving picture communication apparatus is checked to see how it looks like.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.